Twist of Fate
by fyd818
Summary: "There were approximately twenty other things Lucy Preston could be doing at that very moment. She could be anywhere but here, in fact, waiting for a man who clearly wasn't going to show up." Pre-series, slight AU, hints of Wyatt/Lucy.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Timeless_ or any characters, ideas, places, or things therein. I am writing this fic for entertainment purposes only, not for monetary gain of any kind. The aforementioned belong to NBC, Sony, Universal, Eric Kripke, Shawn Ryan, etc.

Summary: "There were approximately twenty other things Lucy Preston could be doing at that very moment. She could be anywhere but here, in fact, waiting for a man who clearly wasn't going to show up." Pre-series, slight AU, hints of Wyatt/Lucy.

Rating: K+

Warnings: Fluff. Lots of fluff. Plus mentions of Carol's cancer and Jessica's death.

Pairing: Wyatt/Lucy

Spoilers: _Pilot_ , _The Alamo_ (very slight)

 **Dedication:** For _Mama Jo_. Here's to late nights, _Timeless_ marathons, lots of laughter, and everything you've taught me. You're the best mom a girl could ask for!

 **Author's Note:** When I saw a prompt on Pinterest (woman gets stood up by date/blind date, nice man comes over and pretends to be date, thus saving the evening), plot bunnies began hopping around in my mind and came up with this story. I adore Wyatt/Lucy, and thought it might be fun to see what it would be like if the two had briefly encountered each other before officially meeting at Mason Industries in the pilot. So this is a pre-series fic, but everything that happens in the show still goes on as we saw, if that makes sense. Thank you for taking the time to read this fic, and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 ***~Twist of Fate~***

 _~fyd818~_

* * *

There were approximately twenty other things Lucy Preston could be doing at that very moment. She could be spending precious minutes of ever-dwindling time with her mother. She could be working on her new book. She could be going over her notes for her next class.

She could be _anywhere_ but here, in fact, waiting for a man who clearly wasn't going to show up.

Anxiously rubbing the ache starting in her temples and creeping across her forehead, Lucy shot another surreptitious look at the door. For the first ten minutes or so, she'd just thought her blind date was late. While extremely annoying, the concept wasn't completely intolerable - she'd been late a fair few times in her own life and therefore had no room to judge.

But as the twenty minute, then thirty minute marks approached and passed, Lucy began to realize the horrible truth. Noah, son of one of her mother's few friends and the very blind date which her well-meaning sister had helped set up, just wasn't going to show.

Now fifty-five minutes past the arranged time, Lucy picked up the glass of wine she'd been nursing for the past half-hour and took another generous sip. She wanted to gulp the whole thing down in one long draw and ask for another, but she had to drive herself home with her tail tucked between her legs, and the last thing she needed was to be pulled over for being drunk.

 _Five more minutes_. Lucy would give Noah five more minutes, and then if he didn't show up, she'd be gone. Then if he _did_ show up, _he_ could be the one facing the shame of being stood up by his date - _by_ _his own fault_.

Tugging absently at the bracelet on her right wrist, one of Amy's that perfectly matched the blue silk blouse and flowered skirt also picked out by Lucy's younger sister, Lucy once again went over scenarios in her mind. Anything could have happened to make Noah either late or not show up at all.

He could have been in a car accident. It was a terrible thought, but it would explain why he didn't show, didn't call, and didn't text.

There could have been a family emergency. Definitely not out of the realm of possibility, and it was something Lucy could forgive. After all, how many times had she been pulled out of things herself by phone calls about Carol, with Amy tearfully begging Lucy to come because their mother had taken another turn for the worse?

Then again, Lucy thought as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, it could be such a thing as Noah just plain stood her up. No excuses, no accidents, just the simple, plain fact he didn't want to have anything to do with her.

 _Figures_.

Tears stung the back of her eyes and burned in her throat as she saw yet another of the very kind wait staff walk by, sending Lucy a sympathetic glance as she did so. Everyone had been nice this evening, sharing her excitement at first but then turning sympathetic, or even downright pitying, as it became more and more clear she'd been stood up. One of the waiters had, in fact, brought her a glass of wine, holding up his hand and insisting it was on the house whether her date showed up or not.

At least Noah had picked a nice restaurant in which to stand her up. Lucy supposed that counted for _something_.

She rotated her slender wrist, feeling a curl of dark hair pull out of the fancy twist Amy had arranged for her and bounce against her ear as she checked the time. _Only two more minutes. Almost there, Lucy, and then you can get out of here, go home, and soak in a nice warm bath while you wallow in your misery._

Amazing how very _long_ two minutes stretched when prompted by such an embarrassing event.

Lucy kept her eyes glued on her watch, ticking down the seconds as they crept painfully by. It also gave her a very good excuse to ignore the pitying looks continuing to be sent her way. _Almost there, almost there, almost there..._

So involved was she in watching the time, Lucy almost didn't notice the figure sliding into the chair across the table from hers, picking up his napkin in the same smooth movement to snap it open and drape it across his lap.

"So sorry I'm late!" he said, his voice a touch too loud. It had the desired effect, though, drawing Lucy's attention away from her watch with a thump.

She looked up into the bluest eyes she'd ever seen, feeling her own pop wide as her mouth formed an "o" of surprise. " _Noah_?" she demanded under her breath, ready to tear into him.

A crooked smile quirked up the corners of Blue Eyes' lips as he shook his head. "Wyatt Logan," he said, also under his breath. "I've been watching you from over there." He tipped his head toward the bar, causing his dark brown hair to flop adorably across his forehead. "I know what it's like to be stood up. Figured a nice, pretty girl like you didn't deserve it, so I thought I'd see if I could help."

Feeling a blush creep up her neck into her cheeks, Lucy smiled shyly and tucked that annoying loose curl behind her ear. "I'm Lucy. Lucy Preston."

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." With a brisk, almost militant nod, Wyatt lifted a hand to summon the waitress who'd been hovering nearby. Now wearing a smile instead of a sympathetic frown, the woman hurried over, pen and pad poised in hand ready to take their order.

 _Ma'am?_ Lucy fought the urge to roll her eyes as she rattled off her order, the first thing her eyes landed on in the menu. _He can't be much, if any, older than me. What's with the "ma'am" stuff?_

After placing his own order, including a glass of wine like Lucy's, Wyatt turned his attention back to her. "So, Lucy Preston, seeing as how we're supposed to be on a date and all that, I feel like I should know you already." His eyes sparkled a bit at that, teasing yet gentle. "But if you don't mind humoring me, mind telling me a bit about yourself?"

"Um," Lucy responded intelligently. _Smooth, Lucy, smooth._ Clearing her throat, Lucy rubbed her suddenly damp hands against the napkin in her lap and tried again. "I'm a professor of history; I teach at the nearby university; Abraham Lincoln is my real-life hero; I have one sister, Amy; and my mom has terminal lung cancer." She might as well have rattled off her book bio - at least it sounded professional. She _certainly_ hadn't intended to include that last bit about Carol, but it had just slipped out.

There was _something_ about Wyatt... Perhaps the kindness in those blue, blue eyes, or the honest openness of his face, or even that devastating half-smile which had appeared and disappeared during her little speech.

"My condolances for your mother," he said softly. It was obvious he meant it - no guile showed in his eyes or on his face. "Cancer is a terrible way to lose someone you love."

Lucy sensed more to his words, but the look in his eyes made it clear she shouldn't pry. "Thank you," she murmured. "In a way we all expected it - she's smoked for years."

"Still doesn't make it any easier." With another look of gentle sympathy, similar but so much less rankling than those Lucy had received from the waitstaff not so long ago and without the accompanying pity, Wyatt adjusted one of the forks next to his plate and leaned back in his chair. "You're a strong woman, Professor."

Shrugging nervously, Lucy toyed with the napkin in her lap, wringing it in her hands until she thought the heavy fabric would tear. "Not really. What about you, Wyatt Logan? What's your story?" She had a feeling it would be an interesting one. After all, not every man would step in to save a woman from a disastrous blind date. His doing so showed an integrity, kindness, and thoughtfulness Lucy hadn't encountered for a very long time.

Wyatt's hand flicked upwards in a kind of wordless shrug. "What's there to tell? I'm in the military - Special Forces - on furlough for a month or so before shipping out again. I'm originally from Texas - remember the Alamo! - and was married once. Nothing I really want to talk about, and nothing all that remarkable." The deepening of his southern twang, though, implied something he very much didn't want to talk about.

Lucy swallowed down the curiosity burning inside her, recognizing his sudden closed-off expression as one she wore more often than not. "Thank you for your service," she said instead.

Wyatt accepted her words with a thankful nod, something like gratitude shining in his eyes. "Thank you, ma'am."

Before either of them could say more, their waittress returned with their food and Wyatt's drink. The two ate in silence for a few minutes, content to let the sounds of the other patrons swirl around them as they enjoyed their meal.

Finally, Wyatt set down his fork and looked up at her again. "So," he said with a shake of his head, "who's the jerk who stood you up?"

Once again heat surged into Lucy's face. "Ah - he's the son of a friend of my mother's," she managed to push past the sudden lump in her throat. "My sister apparently helped set it up. I think my mother wants to make sure I'm 'taken care of' before she..." Lucy trailed off, sighing. She wondered if Amy realized she'd be next on her mother's list, and who Carol would want to set _her_ up with. Hopefully someone better than Noah!

Nodding, Wyatt picked up his glass for a quick drink. "Our parents always want the best for us," he noted quietly. "Unfortunately, sometimes things just don't happen the way they - or we - want."

"Exactly." Lucy knew neither her mother nor sister would have attempted this if they'd known Noah would be a no-show. While she appreciated her family's efforts, she rather wished they'd just leave her to her own devices. She was perfectly capable of finding her own dates when she wanted them, thank you very much.

For another hour or so, the two chatted comfortably over their meals, and then their desserts. The evening stretched on, suddenly far brighter than Lucy had originally anticipated.

When the check came, Wyatt waved off her attempt to pay for her half, handing the waittress his card and a generous tip when she brought it back. "You deserve a nice night out," he said. "It's my pleasure to be able to give you that."

For someone who didn't know her at all up until about two hours ago, Lucy mused, he seemed to be able to read her quite well - and held a very high opinion of her besides.

When they parted outside the restaurant a few minutes later, Lucy didn't know if she'd ever see Wyatt Logan again. Neither of them had mentioned a second date, and though Lucy had been halfway hoping he would ask her out again, she was okay with him not doing so. There had been something in his eyes, when he'd spoken of his late wife...

He had been nice enough to step in when she needed him. Lucy decided that would have to be enough, and she would be content with it.

When she got home a little while later, Amy was practically waiting by the door. "Well?" she demanded. "How'd it go?"

Lucy slid off her coat and headed for the stairs. "He stood me up."

Amy gaped at her, stopped with one foot on the bottom stair and her eyes wide as saucers. "I'm so sorry!" she gasped out. "Oh, Lucy, you must have had a horrible night!"

Pausing halfway up the stairs to look down at her sister, Lucy smiled. "It wasn't so bad," she said softly. Without answering the barrage of questions Amy sent after her, the historian went to her room and quietly closed the door.

She wasn't ready to talk about the soldier with the blue eyes and soft Southern drawl just yet. Maybe she never would be.

Then again, maybe, just maybe, Wyatt Logan would remain her little secret. She'd probably never see him again, but she'd always hold the memory of him and his noble gesture in fond regard.

 ***~Two Weeks Later~***

When the military showed up at Lucy's door, practically in the middle of the night, and spirited her off, she wasn't sure what to think. Everyone she encountered remained tight-lipped, giving short and unhelpful answers to her barrage of questions.

Agent Christopher, a no-nonsense woman with short dark hair and dressed in a smart suit, escorted Lucy through Mason Industries in heels which clipped as shortly as her words. "Please wait here," she said, leaving Lucy inside a room before closing the door and taking off.

 _How utterly helpful_. Lucy rubbed her hands up and down her arms, wondering how her evening had gone from so normal to so bizarre in so short an amount of time. Less than an hour ago, she'd just gotten home from the university, dropped off a Snickers at her mother's bedside, and been talking with her sister.

And now here she was, alone in a room-

 _Wait_. She wasn't alone, she realized as she turned on her heel and flopped down on the nearest chair. Across from her and to her left, she saw another person, rocked back in his own chair with his feet propped up, eyes closed, and arms folded across his chest.

Dark hair. Handsome features. Familiar set to those broad shoulders...

 _It can't be. No way, it can't_ possibly _be..._

There was only one way to find out. "Are you asleep?" she whispered. Maybe she was, instead, and this was all some sort of strange dream. She'd wake up in her bed at home, or maybe at her desk in her office, and she'd realize she'd inserted the kind Texan soldier into this strange nightmare as a symbol of calm in the chaos.

One very familiar blue eye popped open. "No, ma'am." And then those lips quirked in that half-smile that once more knocked the breath right out of Lucy's lungs.

Lucy quickly looked away, her hands curling into fists around her purse in her lap.

Apparently Wyatt Logan had come back into her life. And no matter what was going on, dream or nightmare or reality, and whatever waited on the other side of that door, Lucy was okay with it.

Because Wyatt was here, and Lucy knew he'd help her again.

 ***~The End~***

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Apologies for turning Noah into a bad guy. I actually kind of liked him, and felt sorry for him, when we saw him in _Timeless_ 's first season. But I liked the idea of Lucy _almost_ encountering him in the original timeline, before she, Rufus, and Wyatt started traveling in the Lifeboat and changing history. And who's to say what kind of person Noah was before all that? Maybe he was a jerk, and the changes in the timeline turned him into a nice guy. After the end of this fic, everything turns out the way it did on the show. I just thought it would be interesting to explore what it would have been like if Lucy and Wyatt had had a brief encounter before they met at Mason Industries. I saw this prompt on Pinterest, and it stirred up a few plot bunnies that I decided to pursue. It's been a while since I've posted anything I've written, but I've rather missed it, and I quite liked this piece. Not to mention the fact I'm a total sucker for Wyatt/Lucy, and am looking forward to seeing where season 2 takes their relationship! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this fic, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
